<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Stars by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151418">Under The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little camp fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic ever 💕 please be nice. Ily. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a while since they've gone camping together so naturally Link was elated when Rhett proposed the idea. A weekend, just the two of them and all that nature can offer. </p>
<p>They packed, said their goodbyes to their families and started their journey. Two hours to a new site, Rhett at the wheel, Link singing along happily to their shared favourites. Rhett side eyes his best friend, taking in his natural glow and beaming smile. It's always good to see Link loosen up.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The pair arrived at the site, explored a bit, poking at everything with large sticks they found next to a pile of dead leaves and twigs. Someone said something about someone's wood and both giggled uncontrollably. They were boys again and they both loved it.</p>
<p>After getting set up, Rhett prepared a meal to share for dinner. Beans. Obviously. Not that it would bother either of them.</p>
<p>They sit crossed legged on the cool ground, almost too close but not close enough. The sun sets, dipping behind two large mountains. <br/>"It's beautiful. Cinematic," Link says, tugging at his jacket gently. Rhett hums in agreement.</p>
<p>It's later now but neither of them are tired yet. It's much darker also. "Do we need the fire? I want you to see the stars properly," the taller of the two says. "Show you what you're missing."</p>
<p>The sky was littered with stars. Link felt small. He, Rhett and the sky were the only things that existed in this moment. Surreal. </p>
<p>"Rhett? Can I ask you a question?"<br/>"You can ask me anything, Link," Rhett quipped.<br/>"You won't get weird about it?" <br/>"I won't."<br/>"Do you think our other dimensioned selves are doing as good as we are now?" <br/>Rhett chuckled. "I sure hope so."<br/>"What if they're better? What would that look like? Can you imagine being at, like, your happiest?"</p>
<p>Rhett turned towards him, glancing at Link's dimly lit face.<br/>"I wouldn't need to. It'd look just like this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>